Statutory Rape
by Chiiharu
Summary: ... Which isn't an odd thing if you consider the snow situation because it's the middle of July. Merry Christmas sakuuya!


**A/N:** Merry Christmas, sakuuya? I know how sad you're gonna get when I say this, but there's no rape in this story. XD;; Okay, so, maybe this isn't you're idea of "finding the meaning of Christmas." But, uh, may I be the first one to say that there is _no damn sparkly meaning to Christmas_, and only little kids believe in the meaning of Christmas, and I'm about to be seventeen-effin-years-old in about a month so WHY would you think this was a good prompt to go with? XD;;

Anyway, uh, this wasn't the first one that I wrote for you. I have... Another one. XD;; But I'll give it to you only if you want it. I have... No full idea why this is M-rated (I know for a fact the other one is M-rated for the implications, namely...) but yeah! XD;; Whatever floats my boat. Oh, almost forgot. This is CCFA-verse (Did you expect something less?)

And it's July. July! *shot*

That's not what I wanted to say. This is sort of a sequel to something I've forgotten the name to. But what you should know is that everyone in/on the Dark Ages is pretty dead. The rest should clear up soon... Ish. But yeah, uh, tada? XD;;; I'm still writing the second prompt, but there's so much plot in it that there's no way I can turn it in by the 24th. XD; Do you still want that too?

* * *

**-: Statutory Rape :-**

_Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor_  
_Just for the attention._  
_'Cause that's just ridiculously odd._

— "It's Time To Dance" — Panic! At the Disco

Our Destroyer of Worlds is unstoppable, isn't she?

Notorious for destroying civilizations and crushing lands without even using her fists. She's known all over the universe for being a forced to be reckoned with; all who want to have her power are weary, for they know how unwieldy it is. Those who don't know the self-proclaimed Supreme Being personally, they know her from the screams and cries from their close friends. One thing is for sure... whether you know her or not, nothing in the world can hinder her health. If she gets cut, her wound instantly heals. If she slips and falls, she'll get right back up unscathed. If her arm is broken, the bones themselves crack back into place and mend together—sometimes without her commanding them to.

Now she has to face the biggest, nastiest opponent she has yet to face. She's fought lions... She's fought bears... She's battled both crazy and sane people alike... But never has she ever fought someone like this. It's invisible and is genderless. That alone should be more than enough to make her think twice about facing it. No, It deserves a capital letter! "It" has proven itself to be more than capable to have a respective name. It never attacks her during the daytime as much as it does the nighttime... For when she wakes up, It decides to pounce on her tenfold, making her feel miserable until she can go to sleep again. There's only one problem.

Sleeping is for the weak.

She can't afford to be missing in action for a few days because of an opponent she can't even see! She wants to get up but her head pounds, making her lay back down rather quickly. There It goes again, trying to defeat her without her even noticing! She's killed millions and millions and millions more after that million! Why is her body making this so hard...? And then she realizes something. Where is she even at? She doesn't remember much, but what she does remember is standing outside before collapsing on the grass. The purple-haired woman narrows her eyes. She'd much rather be outside laying on the grass... Marveling at the flowers than laying in this uncomfortable bed.

But then she remembers that she's laying in her own bed. And anything of hers is automatically comfortable. Her eyes open and close as she sits up, touching her temples. Inhaling, she reaches out towards her right, knocking things over like vases and containers—listening to the sound of shattering glass. Feeling miserable, she finally grabs a sheet of multicolored construction paper and sighs. She needs something to keep her mind off the pain she feels. She'd kill It once she finds it! Kohana grits her teeth, folding the purple sheet of paper before crumbling it up and growling to herself. "Aaaargh!" she yells, throwing the paper ball at the wall. She plops backwards on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Unfortunately, when she plopped down the rest of the construction paper fell on top of her face, making her grumble even more.

Distraught, she snaps her fingers. However, instead of bright green, healing light illuminating from them nothing happens. Now Kohana's really concerned. Is her magic not working? Is she drained that much? But she hasn't even fought anyone yet. She can't believe what is happening and snaps her fingers several more times. How is she suppose to heal her wounds? How is she supposed to rid herself of her headache now? There's only one thing that she knows now... That life is starting to suck. Normally she can do whatever she wants. I guess today is the day where she's the statue and not the pigeon. Pity. She has more fun being the pigeon and tormenting the statue. All the time. No questions asked.

Feeling defeated, the green-eyed woman slaps her face and turns her head, looking in the other direction. She lets out a moan, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Waaarg I've never been so sick in my life...!" she wails, knitting her fingers and closing her eyes. Being sick is a nightmare. Being sick means her staying in bed for hours on end, never knowing when she'll be free to roam around. She can be in denial all she wants to, but this is really serious, urgent business. Not being able to use her powers? What in the world would Saivan say about this? This is an outrage! And speaking of Saivan... He never fails to show up in a time of dire emergency. There's a part of Kohana that starts to growl, but the scowl on his face isn't too forthcoming either. For a moment there's nothing but a frosty, silent staring battle, and then the king pulls a chair up to the side of Kohana's bed, tapping his index-finger on his face.

His hair falls down his back in a tangled, unkempt mess, which is unusually strange for Saivan. Normally he keeps his hair up, and this gives the Wickedness the urge to brush it. She lets out a slight groan from just the mere thought of sitting up, but attempts to sit up anyway, almost colliding heads with him. He, of course, simpers at the rash action; why can't she just be patient? His left eye begins to twitch and he reveals a thermometer, his snarl still in place. It's obvious that the two don't like each other. Severely so. "Let's make this an easy day, Outtaike," he mutters, staring at her with golden eyes. "I am going to need you to open your mouth." What? Since when does he command her to do anything? She opens her mouth to say something to him—to tell him off—but then she realizes if she _does _provoke him, this will quickly escalate into a fight, because he won't be easily told off. She closes her eyes, laying back down in her bed. Burying half of her face underneath the blankets, she narrows her eyes and looks straight ahead. The purple-haired woman tells herself that this is all just a bad misunderstanding. She's sure she can use her sparkling, superior magic... It'll just take more of an effort to do so. Which, of course, means that using magic today_ will rip her soul_ apart. Quiet frankly, Kohana only sees this as a good thing. But she still can't ignore the fact that Saivan won't be told off... No, not without a fight, so she has to be careful with what she says.

Urgh.

Slowly, Kohana does what she's told and Saivan, with one eye open, swiftly sticks the thermometer in her mouth. She immediately shuts her mouth closed on top of the object, which prompts the king to grab onto the end of the stick and narrow his eyes at her. Locked in a heated eye battle, the two stare at each other, refusing to move. "Do not bite this, Kohana. Please, remove your damned fangs from this thing and let it work." Sensing the animosity in his voice, Kohana smirks, complying to his demands. Saivan is well aware of how strange she's acting... Normally she would have spat it back in his face or something along those lines. In fact, this is 'acting nice' as far as dealing with Kohana goes. The king closes his eyes, making himself comfortable on the chair.

"... Eh? What is wrong with you, Outtaike?" Saivan arches a brow, his voice suave and at the same time full of venom as it always is when he refers to her. She has a cold... So why hasn't she cured herself already? She gives him a scowl, hiding under the covers.

"What does it look like idiot?" The flower fanatic tries to get up, but her head is inflicted with a throbbing pain, one that quickly makes her rethink the current situation. "God, I swear I never get sick in the summer!" she exclaims in pain. The mother daintily touches her temples with the tips of her fingers, sighing. "I swear, with a cold like this, you'd think it would be Christmas or something. With rain and snow and sleet and crap." Sniffing and rubbing her nose, she sinks back down inbetween the sheets, pulling the wool over her head. Amused at her answer, Saivan folds his arms, quirking a brow. So she's not going to heal herself? Or has she forgotten that she has that ability? Or maybe it's a form of both of those answers.

"I was not aware that you were this much of a weakling to get sick." Saivan clicks his tongue—which, for Kohana, is really out of character for him—and she stares at him as he looks down on her as if she's some sort of inferior creature.

"I'm_ human _Saivan," she snaps with a stuffy nose.

"Ah, is that right? Then what about—"

"Since when the hell did you learn how to talk big to me!" Kohana shouts, sitting up in her bed. And she's justified in her exclamation; normally Saivan doesn't have a spine, let alone the courage to talk back to her. Dammit, that should be _her _sitting in that chair, and it should be _him_ laying in her bed! Why the hell did the tables decide to turn now? Besides, she'd be make the perfect nurse to him! The crimson tint on her cheeks crawl around her face, lighting it up. Oh, he's in for it now, and Kohana's not going to let him hear the end of her rage. She rolls her eyes, laying against her pillow. "I should have known. Why the hell didn't I notice it before? No, I can't really be this stupid, can I? Oh dear Lord, my brain is trying to eat itself!" Saivan blinks in response, laying his arms on her bed.

"What are you talking about, Outtaike?"

She closes her eyes, sighing. "It was _you_ who saved me."

"I thought I owed you for not completely killing me last time we were outside," Saivan replies, his eyebrow twitching. Is she insinuating something? Kohana on the other hand—she cannot take Saivan's reply. What? He thought he owed her for not completely killing him? She almost_ raped_ him! Or came _pretty damn close_ to doing it. By now, she thinks he should hate her and everything she stands for. Rape is serious business, after all. Kohana throws her hands out into the air, snarling.

"I can't believe you just said that," she admits, blinking. "Oh c'mon, Saivan. Pretense is so overused... Spit it out already."

Whatever Kohana is planning, Saivan will not fall for it. He's been around her long enough to know that whatever she's planning is going to be something unexpected—something that he'll never see coming, because that's how her mind seems to work. She's strange and cruel with her eccentric ways... He will not be fooled again. Not now, and not ever. "Say what, Outtaike? Look, I am not thanking you, if that is what you are looking for. I see nothing to thank you for, quite frankly. We are even now... Is that not enough for you?"

"Ha!" Kohana exclaims, narrowing her eyes. "The mind of a senile old man! So intricate, yet so insensible." She shakes her head and crosses her arms, holding in a petite sneeze.

"Listen, Kohana," Saivan interjects, snarling. "I do not know about subtlety and I've not the enthusiasm to read between your lines, so if you do not mind, allow me to discuss your current situat—"

"Stop. You're annoying me." He's annoying her? Saivan mentally rolls his eyes, because it's not kingly to roll his eyes in front of someone else. He used to be able to compose himself so well before he met her. Once he met Kohana, his ability to keep a clear head flew straight out of the window. And he hates himself for it. She glares at him, batting her ingenue, long, purple eyelashes. "Why don't you just admit it so we can do things already~?" Kohana finishes, growling and touching her head at the same time.

"Admit what?"

"You can play around here all you want Saivan, but you know... I'm not stupid. To put it frankly,_ I know_." Sinking back into her blankets, Kohana's gaze never leaves the king. And he stares at her. And stares and stares and stares until he has to blink again. What is it that she's talking about? Is she trying to make him feel bad? Does she want him to apologize something to her? Kohana's not always clear cut—often times she's black and white, and there's a small dot of color tainting the problem at hand... One that you may need a magnifying glass to see. Her frown turns into a smirk and she lets out another sneeze, getting up from underneath the blankets.

"Outtaike, don't play mind games with me..."

She scowls again and gives a heavy grunt, suggesting arrogance to the point of ferocity. Kohana shoots the king a predatory glance, the kind that unsparingly bullies people with a self-satisfied sophistication. In short, Kohana is not going to let Saivan go off easy. She's going to practically eat him alive, and he knows it. Hoboy. He prepares himself mentally to whatever she's going to dish out at him.

"You're in love with me. Duh."

This man's thoughts up and disappear. He drops everything he's holding—her thermometer, the wet towel in his hand... Everything. He knows he can't use this time to sit there and look stupid, so he quickly composes himself the best way he can and stares into her emerald green eyes. "A-are you insane, Outtaike?" Stupid. Why is that the only thing that he can utter? Why is that the only thing that he can say after such a big exclamation? Saivan mentally slaps himself on the head.

"I should ask you the same thing!" Kohana replies indigently, smirking and tracing the lining of her jaw. "Did you think I got myself killed? Your grief must have set your wits tottering while I was gone. No worries; I was just laying around in some frozen and desolate field! I would have been back to normal because this cold would have just gone away before you could even count to ten! Saivan you—"

"Go back to rest, and I will have you fixed—"

"Cut it with the—_achuuu!_—denials. You're getting on my nerves!"

"I am most certainly not in love with you, Outtaike. Nor am I anywhere near liking you. Whatever penetrated that empty skull of yours? No wonder you go around miserable with yourself and destroying things you cannot have, your head is made up of pure ai—"

"Of course you are. I can't believe you have the audacity to say my head is filled with nothing but air, but you're the one in denial, saying you don't love me. Jeez, must be that pride of yours threatening to eat you whole if you confess to me. There's so many reasons leading to this..."

"Reasons? Tell you what Outtaike. You give me one reason, and I assure you I am going to listen to you." Kohana opens her mouth in nothing but pure amusement, slinking out of her bed and standing up next to Saivan. Oh, he's done it now. Cracking her neck, she sits back down on the bed next to the king and lays her head against the palm of her right hand, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Oh, so you want proof~?" she sings, giggling slightly. "I'll shove that ignorant face where it needs to be shoved~" Kohana pauses, grabbing Saivan's face and squeezing his cheeks. It's an action that makes Saivan groan. "Look here and listen carefully." The purple-haired woman lets go of his face and cracks her fingers, wiping her hair out of her eyes. "The first time you saw me, I knew there was something."

"Irrelevant." Saivan snorts, folding his arms. "That does not make any sense. And you rarely ever do."

"Silence. Don't interrupt." She flicks Saivan's forehead, her grin morphing into a wicked smile. "There was something and you knew it. You even called out to me for the entire world to hear, begging me to stay. Huwaha Saivan~! It was so romantic!" Kohana claps her hands together, and for a moment she forgets where she is and starts to swoon over the king, rocking back and forward and making kissy-faces. And, of course, Saivan sighs, rolling his eyes. There are some things he just can't stop.

"I wanted to finish our match."

"Should that include wanting me to stay with you?" Kohana questions, quirking a brow. "I didn't know asking your enemy to stay with you is part of this protocol you have."

"I was just being nice—isn't it natural and therefore humble to ask a fellow person born of royalty to stay with them?"

Kohana snorts, stretching a little bit. "First of all, I wasn't born into royalty, and second of all that's a load of crap!" Trying to hide her furious blush, she covers her face up with both of her hands, refusing to let Saivan know that she has a weakness that she wants him to 'exploit'.

"I do not even know what to make of you anymore since there is nothing in your story that can ever faintly be associated with attraction. Yet, here you are Outtaike, accusing me of something that I am not. I cannot see how any man would ever be in love with the likes of you, honestly I can't—"

"Ah, don't think you can get around this, Saivan. I haven't even started calling you out on all of your bullshit yet~!" she coos. "Okay, let's take this a bit further. The second time we met, I was missing a little something. My damn _hair! _And oh, did you greet me with nothing less than a look of earnest concern. You even asked me what happened."

"_Of course_ I would ask!" Saivan snaps back. "A woman missing a full head of purple hair—something that she usually has is kind of hard to miss. I obviously wanted to know what happened, but I am sure I could have deduced that you had been using your magic or something along those lines—"

"Hush!" Kohana yells, placing her index-finger against his lips. At first, Saivan flinches, blinking and tensing up at the feel of her skin against his mouth, but then he relaxes, staring at her. "I haven't even finished talking. Allow me to resume." Quirking her nose in the air, she folds her arms again. "Grave disappointment struck you again when those Earth Eaters came out of the Goddamn waterworks and started attacking us. And you knew that meant I had to leave." Kohana pauses, smirking. "I think you were utterly speechless... Mayhaps because you knew I would be leaving you soon~?"

"It was because I thought I had slain all of those things—!"

"No it wasn't. Now lower your voice, it's pissing me off. Wait your damn turn to talk, and I'll let you talk then. Now is my time to shine, Saivan. Keep your mouth shut!" Kohana shakes her head, standing up straight. She saunters across the room, her hands behind her back and her mind lost in deep thought. "So next time we met up, we actually crossed swords this time in the front of the castle! My, I thought I was going to destroy you, and I was oh so sad, Saivan~! Because I like you in one piece~! But because I was so sad, you ended up getting the best of me and almost drove your sword right through my back. Which wouldn't of killed me anyway, but it would have hurt big time. You spared me that pain because you hated seeing me sad~!"

Saivan cringes at Kohana's warped rendition of the story. Um, that is not how the battle went _by far_. Tapping his fingers on the cabinet, he narrows his eyes at the woman, hissing. "Oh please, spare me Outtaike! I did not stab you because my sword was several yards away from my hands! If I would have had it on my person, I would have killed you without a second glance! Stop accusing me of such a heinous crime! Love you? Humor me more!"

"Trust me, if I was here to tell jokes, you'd die from laughter," Kohana says sarcastically. "But I'm telling you the truth. Defeated or not, you could have totally killed me. It's like you didn't want to hurt me, and I killed everyone you've ever known, and tried to rape you on more than one occasion. Either you're stupid, or you like it~!"

"True, I did not want you to sustain anymore injuries." Saivan looks at the ground, regretting that sentence leaving his mouth. "...But it _did not_ mean I wanted to bed you!"

"Aha!" Kohana shouts, leaning over the back of Saivan's chair and shoving her index-finger in his face. Yes, victory will indeed be hers! "Who said anything about going to bed!" Glaring at her, Saivan picks a pillow up and effectively throws it at Kohana's face, watching as it falls down to the ground. Kohana stands back up and continues to walk around the place. "You stopped those Earth Eaters from pumbling my ass because you knew I was dead sick. And you even spat back a few retorts at their growls. That's kinda gallant on your behalf. Protective, if I may be allowed to venture."

"Kohana, I told you—"

"Don't interrupt. Why are you always opening your mouth and talking when you're not asked to? Who taught you how to respect others? You saved me, an action that's a stark contrast to wanting me dead, which is a pretty huge difference from you wanting me alive, which is the same thing as wanting me around you, which is quite synonymous to you wanting to be with me, which is as good as saying you love me." Kohana smiles, running her petite fingers through Saivan's hair. "You amuse me Sai-Sai~ You're all poison on the outside and pure honey inside~!" She stops and ruffles Saivan's pretty, lavender-tipped golden hair and brings her face closer to his. He can't believe this! His brething stops for a moment and then he looks at her.

"Y-you obviously don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Kohana exclaims, clapping her hands together and twirling in one place. "See, I could have just ignored what you did and just chopped it all away to being a good civilian, but then while we were fighting, you were all, 'Kohana, I'm going to make you disappear off the face of the world!' And then I got to thinking... Why would you even care about little old me~? I was already sick... You could have left me to die! But instead you stayed... And apparently I was the only thing on your mind!"

"You have _no idea_ how silly you are being—!"

"Shut up!" Kohana roars, slamming her hands into the cabinet. "I've told you time and time again to shut up! Now I'm sure you don't want to find out what I do to people that interrupt me... What I've come to realize is that you adore me, Saivan. You may be here standing in front of me right now, but your soul is wandering around... Yearning for me."

"Kohana... I would like nothing more than to disappoint you. I _do not_ love you."

"Jeez!" Kohana yawns, stretching. Just the sheer lackadaisical-ness she's exhibiting alone... "You kept me alive. Now here I am, defenseless, unarmed, cornered, and heavily inflicted with a sickness I can't cure, but for some reason you haven't taken your sabre and drove it down my throat. Either you're going to kill me later or you're in love with me. But since you're still sitting there eying me, it has to be the latter."

"Those two conclusions cannot back up your previous claim, Outtaike. Tell me, how do you come up with these fantastic stories? I should have ended your banter a while ago."

"Huh? Is that what you want to do, Saivan?" Kohana smirks, quirking a brow. She opens the palm of her hands and her sword appears. Her grip tightens around it and she smiles, joviality radiating off her. "So we should fight right now, hmm?"

"I will fight you. Whenever you're ready."

"I've been ready, Sai-Sai~!"

"You better brace yourself. Although I do not want my castle torn to pieces."

"How about your room~?"

"_What._"

"Ah! I know! Your room, with the lights off and the door locked~!"

"Wh-what are you... That's not what I had in mind—"

"On your bed?"

"Jesus Christ, Kohana..."

"So you _do _want to fight me, Saivan~!" She pauses, blinking. And then almost immediately after she starts jumping up and down. "I wanna go outside, Sai-Sai! Oh, pretty pretty pretty please~?"

"You say you have a cold," Saivan says, scowling. "But now you're saying you want to go outside? Outtaike, don't be silly. If you're sick, then you're going to stay inside, okay? None of these other... Quintessential things." A smirk creeps up on Kohana's lips and she touches her hand, glancing at the king with her big, wide, emerald eyes. "Do not look at me like that, Outtaike." But oh, she already is, and she's tilting her head at him. "I hate you, Outtaike."_ I am lying, of course._ "I want to kill you." _I __think I would be miserable without you._ "I want to destroy you in battle."_ Actually, I want to kiss you __senselessly._ "It is not like I... Actually care about your well being, Kohana. I would much rather see you writing in agony." Kohana gets up from her seat and pats her hands on Saivan's shoulders, standing behind him for a while.

"I think you're lying," she declares, leaning into him. "You really want to touch me, don't you?" Saivan begins to say something, but he abruptly stops. He rolls his eyes at the notion, but only slightly. Kohana glides her fingers up Saivan's chin and brings her face towards him. She smirks. "Et tu, Brute?" It absolutely infuriates him when Kohana acts like this—first she hates him, and then she says—or at least hints—that she loves him. And she flirts with him constantly. Why even... She did make him breakfast for the past couple of weeks now. Of course she whines when he refuses to eat anything she makes, so he at least tries to consume some of it. Needless to say, the food is always horrible with a taste of poison...! Lost in thought, Saivan doesn't realize Kohana putting her hands on top of his hand and she leans towards his face. Snickering, she sticks her tongue out—which is covered in saliva—and licks the side of his face. This eternally freaks him out and, while she's still in the process of bringing her tongue up from his face, he pushes her far, far away from him, causing her to tumble backwards. A thin line of saliva breaks away from inbetween them, and he immediately stands up, wanting to wipe her bodily fluids off his face, but then realizing that it's her _spit_ on his face.

"Argh, Outtaike!" he shouts, flustered. "Wha... Wha... Why?" Kohana recomposes herself, twirling her fingers in her hair. "Do not look at me like that! You just licked the side of my face like a... Wild animal." With that said, he snarls.

"Kukukuku, Saivan~!" she shouts, throwing her hands in the air. "You're so wonderfula—" She pauses, looking up at him, her mouth opening but only slightly. Putting one hand out, she grabs Saivan's hair, being very delicate with it—sniffing it. She looks like a child who has just seen something wonderful. He doesn't move; he stares at the galactic fighter, trying to figure her out, but he should know by now that is pretty much a lost cause. "The purple in your hair..." she interjects, examining each strand. "It's getting lighter." Getting light? How profound! What does Kohana think she's talking about now? "Cold air makes color fade..." Smiling, she prances to the window, pushing the curtains away.

What Saivan sees scares him. Greatly.

"It's snowing~!"

"It is July!"

"It's snowing~!"

"And it_ is July!_"

"Dammit, just look at the snow!"

"... But the weather outside should not permit snow."

A pause. A simper. "You know, I can make your accusations of me being a rapist real..."

"That's very modest of you, Outtaike." Saivan sighs, rolling his eyes. And of course Kohana smiles at him. Oh, how amusing his facial expressions are! It's thought-provoking... How calm he acts towards a threat of rape. Have they both gone insane being together for these past couple of months? Are these grim circumstances finally starting to tear down Saivan's brain? She chuckles underneath her breath, and her eyes start to twinkle again. Now isn't the time to pay attention to his apparent brain cell loss.

"Mmhmm. Anyway, Sai-Sai! It's snowing! It's snowing! It's—_achuuu! _Snowing! So you know what that means!" Wait. What. What does that mean? In fact, how did it even start to snow in the first place? He scratches his head in wonderment, but the answer quickly dawns on him. Kohana used magic, didn't she? Yes, magic. No doubt about that. Only magic would be able to cause it to snow in the middle of _July._ He saunters over to the window, shaking his head. Snow? In July? This is going to drive him insane.

"Turn. It. Back!" Saivan growls, extremely enraged. Kohana giggles, however, because no matter how angry she makes Saivan, he never really looks angry, but she can always tell she's pissed him off. "Outtaike!"

"Yes darling~?" she coos in a dramatic voice, grasping Saivan's hand and bringing it towards her lips, pressing his skin against her flesh. "You know, we should really have some hot, apple cider for the weather! I know, we can have some after we play a little outside!" All too fast her facial expression changes and she gives the king a very forceful shove, the floor rippling behind him. He curses under his breath, completely forgetting that she has the ability to control time and space. And so he falls through the vortex, attempting to catch himself but landing swiftly on his feet. Expecting to be cast inside of some third-hell, he's quite surprised to find himself outside of his castle. So far, everything looks normal. Except for all the snow on the ground! He shakes his head, biting back his tongue.

There's snow everywhere.

Snow on the trees.

Snowmen in front of the yard.

Snow on his_ shoulders._

Not being able to contain his rage anymore, he clenches his fists. His mouth opens, but Kohana appears right in front of him, playing with a ball of snow. "Lookit, Saivan! It's Christmas! And I get to spend it with yo—"

He doesn't even think.

"—Kohana, it is _July!"_ she shouts. "Stop it, stop it—_stop _being so damn silly!" That catches her attention, and the snow stops falling to the ground. "Change it all back. Please," he asks, folding his arms. "I do not want the cosmic universe being tampered with because you have some kind of asinine dream of this being Christmas."

She huffs, and she puffs, and he proceeds to roll his eyes, watching as all of the snow around her begins to melt. He folds his arms, approving the action taking place before him. Good. It's not Christmas time. It won't be Christmas time for a long time. And it damn sure isn't time for it to be snowing. He closes his eyes for a moment, feeling the sun creeping out from behind all of the snow clouds. Even though he doesn't have on a coat (or anything heavy to combat the cold weather) he feels comfortable outside. He has to have that kind of weather tolerance to be a king, and maybe Kohana has that same tolerance as well. That would be the reason why she's twirling around madly, right? … Wait. Twirling around madly on top of the icy ground—

_CRACK!_

Saivan hears an earsplitting sound, and subsequently, the purple-haired woman—who was once at an instant smirking and smiling—crumbles down to the ground, her eyes rolling towards the back of her head. She's sprawled out on ground now, strands of her violet hair wildly laying in the grass, twisting around the flowers. This is such an abrupt, sudden action that, for a moment, it doesn't click inside of his head that Kohana is actually unconscious—that he can actually run away from her and her insane infatuation with him. No, he will not run away from her, per se (that is both cowardly and not kingly) but he will try to kill her in her now weakened state. And for a moment the king reaches for his sabre, his lithe fingers cradling the hilt of it. He walks over to the near-unconscious woman, quirking a brow. In all honesty, now that she's quiet, it's eerily silent. And in this silence, he remembers that everyone else in this world is gone. Without her bright, vivacious attitude, the only thing he can hear is the sound of his stillness. It is extremely hard to be the king of a kingdom that doesn't _exist._ And in all of the forty or so years that he's been alive, he's never had someone obsess over him, no matter how annoying she may be. Which is a stupid reason in and of itself, but he has lost his sanity such a long time ago that he's willing to overlook that nonsense.

This world is theirs. Theirs to own and theirs to rule. Is this what Kohana was trying to teach him? To live alone in solitude instead of ruling over hundreds of people? To be honest, there has never been much sense to their friendship. She insists that they are friends, but then tortures him in her own, disconcerting ways. He drives his sabre into the ground and leans over her; she murmurs something he's incapable of understanding. Perhaps it's due to the apparent shock she's feeling. Doesn't that come with a broken foot? Being trained to become a future king came with learning advanced healing magic. He doesn't strike her with his sabre, merely picks her up bridal style. Her arms dangle down from her sides, her emerald eyes half-lidded and cloudy. She peeks up at Saivan and her first thoughts fly throughout her head_. How can he carry me? He's a weak Enlightened! He should be incapable of doing such a thing! I should weigh about three thousand tons to him!_ Even through all of the pain, she can at least form thoughts, but these thoughts are hidden behind the nonsensical that comes with a broken ankle.

"You're... You're carrying me?" she says between weak breaths. Her mind is still spinning, but she lets off a faint smirk. "Sai-Sai?" He looks down at her with exasperated golden eyes. She never learns, does she?

"Outtaike, you broke your ankle," he says, matter-of-factly. He watches as the last of the snow disappears from the ground. "You broke your ankle, and someone has to take care of you, or else it'll get infected." The king pauses for a moment, seeing the bone fragments protruding from her torn flesh. Blood drips systematically from it—_drip drip, drip drip, drip drip_. He can tell she's close to falling asleep, and with the "journey" that they've had today, he can't really blame her for snoozing. Kohana lifts up a finger, smiling.

"Put me down," she says in an sweet-sounding voice. She points in the direction of the lush, green patch of beautiful, breathtakingly gorgeous flowers and he lays her there, noticing how serene and peaceful she looks when she's trying to adapt to pain. As he lets her on the ground, he, too, sits next to the wounded purple-haired woman. Shocked, she turns to the golden-haired man, admiring the lavender at the tips of his locks before her eyes dilate. "You helped me, Saivan?" Her eyes soften and she tilts her head. "Thank you so much. You might... Become someone's... You might be a really nice spouse someday. Well, that is, if you don't turn to outright dust." She chuckles, much to his annoyance, but she is still eternally grateful for his help. To save his capturer... Is he even capable of such kindness? Nevertheless she pats his head, smiling sweetly and running her fingers through his messy hair.

"Thank you Kohana, but I am certain I have that taken care of." Her eyes widen in response, feeling a tinge of jealously, then it clicks inside of her head and, instead of making fun of him for thinking she actually loves him, she pauses because he puts his hand over her petite one and brings his face closer to hers. Her eyes are studying his, yearning for the kiss that he's implying on giving her, but she shouldn't be yearning for anything he has. Yet her face feels hot and her heart is pounding out of her chest... Maybe all this time they've spent together means something, and this Christmas in July is all it took to make them realize that.

"Saivan you..." she mutters. "I'm..." Kohana breathes, tilting her head. "I'm sorry." Kohana Outtaike? Apologizing? His eyes widen at this notion, and she pokes her index-fingers together, lost in her own, personal angst. She touches her ankles with both of her hands and they glow bright green. She glances back at him and chuckles. "All these years I've wanted nothing but to be your friend. You really... Made me angry back then, and I guess this is my way of revenge." Really now, Revenge? Saivan cannot wrap his head around this. Kohana used to work for him—run errands, do a few things around the kingdom—when she was only about sixteen-years-old. He was at least thirty-something. Is she implying that she was madly in love with him back then, and because he didn't return her affection she's basically made his life a living hell? He mentally sighs. He's too old for this.

"Revenge?" he scoffs. "Kohana, if this is your idea of revenge..."

"Don't underestimate me!" she giggles, raising her hand in the air. "I just figured killing you slowly and forcing you to be with me and killing all of your comrades and family members would be easier for me. It's not like you care about them at all, but admit it—you're scared being the only one of your kind alive now!" She grins, playing with the tendrils of her hair. She gazes obnoxiously at him, leaning her head into his shoulder.

"Your revenge is dry," he says, wryly. "If I remember correctly, Kohana, you are still supposed to kill me." He pauses, watching the Queen of Essences smile morph into a snarl.

"I thought you would have got it into your hard head that I didn't—and still don't—want to kill you." She pauses, walking her fingers up his cheek—an action that makes him angry, blushing with a furious rage. "You're much too pretty to kill, I keep telling you that, but that doesn't mean I won't break you..." What a bunch of excuses. She can go out and slaughter an entire civilization in a genocide-esque way, but she can't kill him? It's kind of insulting actually. He arches a brow, forwning just as deeply as she is.

"Cannot kill me, Outtaike? Such a shame. You have killed everyone and you cannot even kill your king."

"Watch your mouth, you're _not_ my king."

"It's hard to do that, Outtaike, when you keep staring."

"I'm only staring because you're so damn ugly."

"But you just said I was too 'pretty' to kill."

"At least I didn't say I love you," Kohana hisses, folding her arms and tilting her head. Saivan freezes for a moment and Kohana lets out a wicked cackle, watching him glare at her. "Good. At least we both understand that messing up a moment with 'I love you' is generally lame." Kohana stands up, sighing and dusting off her hands. "You can have it all back."

That phrase doesn't click right with Saivan. Have what all back? She wasn't talking about his kingdom, right? Kohana notices the slight look of despair on his face, and then she lets out a chuckle. "I don't know if you've learned your lesson yet—"

"You cannot be serious," he mutters. "You have a gift for lying to me. You claim you've destroyed the kingdom."

"And I did!" Kohana exclaims in a fit of blind glory. "I slaughtered everyone! But you forget that I'm The Wickedness... And with great destructive power comes great healing power. That's how I was able to heal my broken ankle... People forget that I can do these things. Auto Life is a spell that only people like me can learn—it puts a halo over your head that grants you one free like so that if you end up dying, the halo will disappear and you'll be as good as new."

"That still does not answer my question—"

"I can resurrect people as well," Kohana mentions as if it isn't a big deal. She gives Saivan a dismissive hand wave. He's actually taken aback by this, giving her an incredulous look. "A mass resurrection is going to be a hard job, but it's nothing that I can't do. It's..." She pauses, laughing to herself. "It's actually been a while since I've attempted one... But I don't want your kingdom anymore."

"That is correct," Saivan mutters. "You do have your own."

"I may have my own, but they're not my own people." Kohana stops, quirking her nose—her face contorting. "I don't have a place in this world. People are stupid _everywhere_. It's lonely when you're the Queen of Everything." Suddenly, a little bulb turns on in Saivan's head and his golden eyes light up a little.

"Would that be the reason why you can never seem to get it through your head that I want to rule my kingdom?" Kohana gazes at the golden-haired man, waving her hands around.

"Sure! Oh sure, Sai-Sai! As if you're ruling anything of real worth, right? If you want to be the King of Garbage, then my all means go right ahead! I tried to rid you of your ugly damnation! To rule these people... How dishonorable!"

"We are going to go back and forward aren't we?" Kohana folds her arms, contemplating this.

"Ah, yes. Yes, you're right. We're going to do nothing but yell at each other." She puts her hands on the king's chest, standing on her tip-toes. "I'm not going to lie to you, Saivan. I may not want your kingdom, but I want _you_, regardless of what people you want to rule." Saivan looks down at the queen's emerald eyes, gripping her wrists and smirking. "I want to rule you. That's all I want."

"But you realize if I agree to your demands, I'll—"

She leans into him, twirling the tendrils of her hair and grinning, gazing into his eyes. "Are you just going to stand there, Saivan? Hmm?" she coos, making him blush a little. She places her hands on his shoulder, fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt. "Naww, you're blushing! I love it when you blush! You're so unbearably cute, Saivan!" She plays with his hair, grinning in his face. "I love you, Sai-Sai!" Her beauty is undeniable; Kohana could most possibly be he most beautiful woman he's ever seen. But he's not going to renounce his freedom.

"Is this what you did all of this for, Kohana? What if I deny you of the affection you have worked so hard to obtain? What if I made you wait? Torture you?" She snarls at first, but then she smirks. She never really knew how feisty Saivan was... How much promise he showed. But then again, all of this backtalk is something she's learned to expect from him.

"I dunno..." Kohana says with a grin full of teeth. "That sounds kinda out of character, Saivan. I thought you hated me?"

"You knew what I meant, Outtaike." She touches her lips with her index-finger and Saivan glares at her in an exasperated manner before petting her fondly.

"It must be pretty nerve-wracking to lead on someone you hate, but—"

"Ssh," he implores, lifting her chin and pressing his lips against her's—something that makes her cheeks tint a dark rose color. Her body stiffens and she extends both of her arms, he eyes widening. She mutters something menacing—something threatening—but the vibration against his lips only makes her shudder. "I want you to be with me on this Christmas in July, Kohana."

"N-no, I-I..."

"Sweetheart," he drones in an extra-sarcastic voice. "What's wrong?" She seethes. Is he challenging her? Flipping the tables? He gives her a kiss on the cheek—perhaps the first consensual kiss he's ever given her besides the previous one. This shower of affection is so amazingly awkward that she stumbles back a bit, touching her face. He tilts her head, marveling at how one small kiss is deconstructing the woman in front of him.

"Are you—"

She wraps her arms around the king as hard as she can, burying her face in his chest and grinning madly. "Thank you, Saivan," she murmurs, directly into his chest. Tears flow from her eyes and Saivan sighs, irritated. How is it that she manages to switch in and out of emotions like this? She closes her eyes tightly, latching on to his arm and leaning on his shoulder.

"Apple cider?"

"Immediately," Kohana answers in a low growl, her grip ever tightening on his arm.


End file.
